


To Be Honest

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Relationship, Character Study, Drama, Introspection, Multi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit





	To Be Honest

Lavender didn't get what Hermione's big deal was. After all, Ron had picked her, fair and square. Just because Hermione had some unrequited crush or whatever on her friend didn't mean he was locked down. Girl should have stepped up and taken what she wanted, right?

That's what Lavender did. Always.

When she wanted something, she'd just go get it. No beating around the bush, no silly games. Lavender was honest and open and, occasionally, blunt.

Sure, she could tell that she was coming on too strong. But with all this competition, she didn't want any mixed signals. Boys could be so dumb sometimes. But with the kissing and the presents and the nicknames, there could be no possible way that Ron couldn't figure out what she felt. Or anyone else for that matter.

Which was a whole lot more than Hermione could say.

The girls hadn't really ever gotten along, not through any fault of their own; their personalities were just too different. Boys or books. School or scandal. Gossip or grades. Minding her own business or being a heroine at every possible turn.

Well, yeah, of course, Lavender admired Hermione. Girl was dedicated and smart. Nice too. Other than her over eagerness for learning often getting them extra homework, Lavender had no problem with Hermione's personality. In fact, if the girl could have just loosen up first year, they probably would have been friends.

But now that was impossible. Housemates. Classmates. Roommates. Now they were enemies, vying for the same boy.

It'd be silly, except Lavender didn't find her attraction silly. It was real - Lavender loved Ron. And she wasn't going to hide it. Not for anyone.t


End file.
